The Meeting
The Original Seven... Luck, Life, Death, Darkness, Light, Order, Chaos... All sat on one side of a large, white table, staring down the Emotions... Hate, Love, Envy, Happiness, Anger, Fear, and Bravity... Standing at the head of the table was Time himself before the rest, who all sat across from one another. "I'm sure you're each quite aware as to why we're here?" Time questioned. "We already know. Some idiot in our little shady group here has shirked his damned duties." Hate crossed his cloaked arms, eyes boring into Death, who scoffed. "I'm doing my job quiet well, you substantial boor." The embodiment of Death stared right back. "We should not be fighting here. There's just a problem I'd like to discuss. That's why I summoned a meeting here." Time stated emotionlessly. "What is 'here'?" Chaos questioned. "Castle of the Obscured, you idiot." Order held back the sharp tongue, sure of more foolish questions from the Chaotic Secret. "As we're aware, we cannot control the ever growing problem... The Artificials... They keep appearing. That's why I brought this meeting up. No one is doing their job incorrectly." Time stated. Chaos perked up, "This is a meeting? I thought this was a-" "Shut up." Order quickly stated. "Returning back... I propose we close the Heart of Secrets..." Gasps from some of the Secrets were heard, and Fear fainted, the chair falling over. Chaos for some reason copied Fear, falling out of his chair when he hit the ground. "Get up you moron." Order demanded, Chaos obeyed, sitting in his chair as Bravity helped the unconscious Fear into his seat. "I know. It sounds reckless... We'd deny our own kin entrance into existence. But face the facts, Control was psychotic, and Temeres is out there... No doubt Entropy is planning something either disgusting, strange, or downright cruel. And do not get me started on Stasis." Time sighed, taking a short breath. "What sort of idiocy is this? The damned Heart? I don't care of it." Hate growled. "I know you care for it." Love hugged Hate, "You just don't want to show it." "Why... Bother...? Darkness hissed out. "You should know, you were under Control's... Control." Envy answered, "Wish I was there, what did it feel like?" "Enough!" Time silenced the room, until Death spoke. "A dangerous prospect you propose, Time. The closing of the Heart is both beneficial, yet also releases those who have yet to be completed. Are you sure you wish to release possibly more rogues out on us?" Death questioned. Light, seemingly depressed, answered Death's question, "What's the point, the Multiverse reveres us as failures, pathetic gods in our own right. I'm amazed the Absolutes haven't decided to do away with us." "Don't think that way." Happiness butted in, "We're all really nice and good." "You don't get out much, do you Happiness?" Death questioned. "I do, every holiday!" Happiness beamed. "Anyways..." Death began. "No one wants to hear you." Hate interrupted, "Time, closing the Heart will release more low-lives on us. As much as I HATE Death, the little moron is right." "You-" "Stop!" Time commanded, everyone went quiet, an Fear awoke, "I know. This is a tough choice. I'm certainly pressed against a wall here. It's tough choices... The Heart hasn't completed some Secrets within, but another strange Artificial could easily crop up. We need to act now. The Heart does take a while to make a new Artificial, if not given time, that Artificial does not see the Multiverse as we do. They act out." "We leave it open then?" Luck piped up. "NO." Anger growled. "As long as those that are developing within have the Heart are closed upon, only they will be released... How many are within?" "Last I checked, twelve." Life stated, speaking up for once. "So once we close the Heart, only twelve will emerge." Time stated. "Who said we're closing it?" Fear questioned, "What if they ask us stuff or have some shootout here?" "We'll use you as the shield then, Fear." Luck giggled to himself as Fear shrank in his chair. "There's no telling of what shall emerge." Hate stated, "You morons truly plan on releasing twelve, possibly twelve ''psychotic, uncontrollable monsters out? So be it." "What if the Absolutes come and get us for releasing them? I mean, they might stuff us into jars. We'll be the laughing stock of the Multiverse, and worse... They'll have embarrassing photos of that one party we had two hundred years ago." Fear quaked, horrified at the prospect. "Nothing like that will happen. We've got each other, hugs all around." Happiness iterated. "I think it's fine. They should be perfectly fine. Who's with me?!" Bravity held up his cloaked hands, as if waiting for a high-five. "We're doomed." Light emotionlessly stated. "You are... So down... Today..." Darkness wheezed. Time boomed, "Silence!! We're here to discuss releasing them, yet this also closes the Heart. No Artificials will be released after we close the Heart, save for these last twelve, due to the instability. We must decide." "Fine. We can close this damned Heart. I don't care. At least it'll only be twelve and not many more the Heart ''could ''end out creating." Hate muttered under bated breath. "I detest agreeing with you." Death muttered, boring daggers into Hate's form. "Yay! We'll get new friends!" Happiness excitedly bounced in her seat. "I love the idea." Love herself giggled. "Of course you do..." Luck added, "I'm neutral." "Hardly care... Less..." Darkness added. "We're doomed." Light muttered, "Keep it open..." Envy has his arms crossed, "Don't want to decide." "Let's see if they like us, yeah!" Bravity stood up once more, arms out for any high-fives, of which none came. "This will mess up the Balance, of that I'm sure. No." Order stated. A giant sword slammed onto the table, Chaos holding it, had a green wig on. "I say, yea. I have arbitrarily judged everyone here. I'm perfect. I destroy worlds with Thaumaturgy, and all of you are pathetic-" Order hit the back of Chaos' head, knocking the freak out cold. "We can go ahead." Life only stated, looking at Chaos' unconscious form. "NO." Anger growled, who knew why he was mad this time? "But what if they grab our faces and rip them off and stuff them in a bag? Or these new Secrets take those photos of us from two hundred years ago and show them to everyone they come across? Or what if they do something 'WORSE'''?" "What could be worse?" Bravity questioned. "Free swimming lessons with a cement kickboard!!" Fear screamed, going out cold once more. "Ok... That's... Wonderful... Fear." Time stared at Fear, then to everyone else at the table. "We've got more wanting to release the newer Secrets, alongside myself... I shall perform the necessary incantations later. During this moment, I shall seal them in time, as long as I can... That is, if they prove hostile. Be prepared then..." Twelve were released... Twelve got away... Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Fantasy Category:Finished Stories